Two Worlds, One Heart
by Blissful-Artist
Summary: Everything was according to plan until the course of events changed once he met the girl who never feared him. He was intrigued to her persona. [I don't own Avengers and some characters]
1. Chapter 1

It has been months since Loki attacked S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. He was recently found in Germany looking for a distraction; he did so by killing and intimidating many people there. There was one time when he said, "Bow down to me," and everyone kneeled except for one girl. She was small but quite brave for opposing a god. "Why won't you kneel before me like many have done?" He said.

"Because I don't have to follow orders from a man who claims to be here to lead us, if all he does is bring fear to others."

"You dare oppose the all high and mighty Loki?!"

"No, I dare to oppose anyone who brings terror to the world claiming it to be righteous!"

Loki was amazed by the small girl that talked back at him; standing tall, with no hesitation, and looking into her eyes which were filled with no fear, it made him hesitate on striking. The more he looked at her, the more anger he felt, the more it became unbearable, up to the point it was controlling him and he make his move to kill her. Nevertheless, the attack failed the minute Captain America blocked the attack. Loki then fought Captain America and saw how the girl was washed away with the crowd. He somehow couldn't get her out of his head. In the end, Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, got a surprise with his brothers arrival, and by the distraction Thor had with Iron Man and Captain America, Loki found a way to see that girl again. He traced her steps and found her.

He saw that she recently showered since he saw her wet hair dripping all over the floor of her apartment. "Why didn't you obey me?" He said. The girl jumped with surprise. He noticed that she wasn't scared, as he expected again, and he felt bothered by it. Why would a girl like her, a mere mortal, not be scared of a god?

"I didn't feel like following your orders." She said, "Just because you have power doesn't mean you can take over at your will."

He was astonished for what she said; he has never heard anyone speak in such way, not even in Asgard. "Then tell me, who would take over without power?"

"There are countless ways to have a kingdom."

"What would that be?"

"If you were to be the ruler, what would be the first thing you would do?"

"Eradicate all people and objects that will bring my demise or opposes me."

"What kind of objects?"

"Books, art, music..." He said but got interrupted when the girl said, "That's precisely what you need. You take away books, art and music it will always find a way back and destroy what destroyed it." She said. "You use knowledge and distraction, of course, and people welcome you with open arms without even knowing what your real intentions are; it has happened throughout our history."

"How can a mere mortal know about this?" He said. "About war?"

"I always keep myself informed with what's happening around me, I know that you are the Norse god, Loki. The man who is currently under the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D and yet got away just because he wanted to talk to a mere human who dares to oppose you."

He was distraught, he couldn't put it into words how idiotic he sounded next to her. As much as he wished to continue that conversation his brother has finished his fight and had to go back. "This is where we part, I hope we could finish this discussion sometime around."

"Wait a minute..." The girl said but was cut off the minute she tried to reach him. He was already gone and left her wanting to know more about this Loki, she wanted more than what she had recently discovered, she felt there was more to be discovered. At that moment, she decided on doing a devious act that she vowed not to do since the moment she lost her parents doing so. She hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's main database and got access to everything there was to know about Loki, the Tesseract, and the main reason S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to use it. The best part of it was that nobody in S.H.I.E.L.D would know who she was or track her down.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was one of the best hackers in the world. People would give her the name of the Norse goddess Nótt, goddess of the night, since no one could discover who she really was. S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to uncover all her tracks but failed every try. There had been rumors that even Tony Stark could not being able to track her down.

Half an hour later, she had access to every camera in their ship. Loki was contained in a cell while laughing at every agent there as in the ship. She tracked the location of the ship to the Atlantic Ocean. She couldn't decide if she should follow the ship or stay in Germany. While trying to decide she looked for the Tesseract's location before S.H.I.E.L.D did. In the end she decided to go where the Tesseract was. In order to see that man again, she had to go to New York. Once she was settled she couldn't stop looking at her screen hoping a miracle would happen. She turned around to see the unexpected yet expected arrival. "Why do you keep escaping just to talk to me," She asked. "Loki."

"You always have something interesting to say." The god said leaning on her door frame.

"Oh do I?" She crossed her arms waiting for his response.

"Yes, you do, but that won't stop until I finish what I started."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I haven't changed," He explained. "I will rule all the humans and I will turn you into my slaves."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't refuse, you won't refuse, not this time."

"I'm not someone you can manipulate."

"Do you think I don't have the power to turn you into my slave?"

"You won't."

"Just watch me."

The hacker couldn't help but smirk at the god's comment. "It won't amount to much."

"Let's just see."

"Good luck, you'll need it."

"Once I recover my staff, I will." He said, "Just you see."

"Okay."

Loki couldn't stop staring at the girl who wouldn't show any sign of fear. He couldn't understand why such a mortal would break his image of a god. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because you are confiding too much in me." She smirked. "Visiting me randomly, telling me your plans, what you want... What is there to be afraid of?"

Loki slowly leans closer to the girl that their bodies are close enough to touch. "Your freedom."

Nótt stares at his eyes as she sees the green glaze in them. "What freedom? All of that is just an illusion." She slightly trembles as she replies.

He was starting to be mesmerized by the girl every second he stood there. He felt something he didn't feel before. He had the urge to kiss her, but he was not going to submit to the desire. "Then why fight for it?" He said, "Why fight for an illusion, as you said."

"Because we want it all, to forget about reality and live for something we could never have."

"Then you'll be a slave to an idea that will never exist."

"Dreaming doesn't cost anything."

"Dreaming might not have a price, but it does cost the lives of many."

"You are right, it cost the lives of many and will continue doing so. Because of those who fought we are getting closer to freedom, day by day."

"Fools," He replied. "Risking their lives foolishly for something they know they will never obtain."

"It won't stop them."

"Why not," he asked. "They see people die very day because of that. It's easier to obey than dying."

"They refuse to be submitted, just as I refuse to be enslaved by you."

"Let us see who might wins this battle."

"Surely not you."

"My army will take you down brick by brick."

"And, what will become of us?"

He smirked as if he anticipated the question. "That's for you to witness soon." He said and disappeared once again. She sighed with disappointment. That didn't last long when she had a notification that Loki's cell was released. She pinpointed the location in which he was going to land but when she got there she was disappointed again. She saw his brother instead. "Who might you be fair maiden?" Thor said.

"Um... I... I'm Misumi Aisaka, I was hoping to see your brother here..." She replied.

"My brother has fooled me into entering this box... You should leave it will be dangerous to stay in these grounds."

"I think I know a way in how to stop him, to stop Loki."

The minute Thor heard the words he asked for her assistance. She agreed just to make him realize all the mistakes he can make with this war. Thor flew her back to New York City and left Misumi at the Stark tower to see if she could talk but instead he fought with Loki letting him get away. Thor immediately went to meet up with the group. Captain America gave out the strategy plan with Banner arriving in time for the action. That was where Thor mentioned the girl at Stark tower who could convince Loki to stop the madness.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki crash landed at the tower. He faced Hulk's wrath as he beat him down letting Loki be embedded to the floor. Misumi stepped in as soon as Hulk jumped out of the building. "You don't have to do this," She said. Loki was startled by the sound of her voice.

Loki laughed and said, "Why do you want to save this wretched world of yours?"

"Because, despite there is evil in it, there is beauty worth saving." She got closer and giggled. "He really took you down."

"I am still not defeated, this world will be mine."

Misumi couldn't help but laugh this time. They both knew he had already lost the battle and there was no way he could deny it. "Could you stop saying that you'll win," she asked. "Can't you see that I was right?"

He sighed admitting she was right. He started to have the feelings he felt days ago. Loki could feel her breath and her rapid heartbeat. He, once again, had the urge of kissing her.

"For a villain, you are not so bad to be around with." She smiled. Misumi was trying to hold her feelings; being with Loki brought her old self back, which was a problem. She knew in the little time she spent with him, he gained a spot in her heart and she couldn't shake it off.

Loki smiled and brushed her bangs for a clear view of her eyes. "You are always there to convince me to stop my plans, yet I don't even know your name."

"My name is Misumi, Misumi Aisaka."

"Tell me more..." He begged.

"What more do you need to know?" Misumi laughed.

"Who you really are," he asked. "I need to know, why can't I get you out of my mind?"

"I don't know who my biological parents are, but a couple adopted me, the man was from Japan and his wife was from here." Misumi continued. "I am a hacker and the pen name that was given to me was Nótt..."

"Goddess of the night... Why?"

"Because no matter what they did they could never find me, it's as if they were searching in the dark," she answered. "I stopped hacking after my adoptive parents were killed but when I met you... Meeting you gave me a reason to know more again."

Then there was a question that broke down all of her barriers... "How can a girl like you be interested in a villain like me?"

It took her time to reply, but she got the courage to answer. "Because, I am not as innocent as you think I am."

With the struggle to resist himself, he starts to lean closer to her. The girl followed his movements until they reached for a kiss... A kiss that marked a new step in both of their lives. In one was a new beginning and in the other stepping into a barrier that was never meant to cross.

After they parted Loki tried to stand up to get away from that place, probably thinking it would be better for her, but the Avengers caught him. He was chained by the team and then Misumi was being interrogated. "How did you know everything that was going to happen including where would Loki's cell end up in?" Captain America said.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to say anything to Nick Fury..." She said as she took a glance at Loki. The team agreed to her terms and let her explained everything. From hacking into the government, taking money from rich citizens and learning more about every special operation that S.H.I.E.L.D has done. Tony was impressed by the girl and happy to meet the famous hacker know in the dark world of the internet. The minute she finished her explanation, he hired her as his personal hacker, that gave her the ticket to be an ally to the Avengers.

It took days until Thor and Loki would leave earth so each day Loki visited, sometimes to see her other times just to argue and see his ideas lose against hers. Then, the day of departure arrived. Loki didn't see her with the group but saw her in the distance crying. When his brother had the Tesseract and was time to go, he took his last glimpse of Misumi before he left and once he was gone he knew they will both feel a void that will never be filled until meeting once again.

* * *

 **I'm happy how well readers have responded, I thought you guys wouldn't like the story...**

 **Thanks to the people who have favorite followed and reviewed the story.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and I'll be starting college soon, but I am working hard to update the chapters, but they are currently under extreme editing (even that's not enough seeing errors on the last two chapters). I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks after Loki's departure and Misumi started working for the Avengers. She's been there for him whenever there was a crime since she's been hacking S.H.I.E.L.D every day, discovering interesting conspiracies. Sometimes she would spend time with the team members whenever she had a time off. Steve and Misumi meet each other since they found out they lived in the same building. In that time, Steve grew a brotherly bond with her. Misumi would meet Banner when he is nearby her office. Natasha and Misumi have a monthly girls night out where Misumi makes sure she's hasn't been found and learns how to fight. With Baron, she hasn't made any contact with him since she thinks he's full of it.

Everything has been going great with Misumi's life, but she felt that it was all meaningless. The void she feels after losing Loki was unbearable; she would cry herself to sleep every night. Having dreams talking to him, having him close, and arguing of things Loki would surely lose. These feeling were really strange for her, she's never felt this way before and this was affecting her attitude in her daily work. One day, Steve went to visit Misumi and saw her sleeping. "Misumi are you okay? Is Tony overworking you," Steve said.

"Oh no, he's been really nice he also lets me choose my working hours," Misumi replied. "It's that I haven't been able to sleep well in a very long time."

"If there's anything we can do to help we are always here."

"You already done enough giving me a job hacking the government, I don't think I can put an extra load on you two."

"It's ok Misumi, besides Tony cares for you, we all do, and we'll help any way we can."

"Tony did a background check, didn't he..."

"I can't say he didn't, he always does that. And the way you lost your parents..."

Misumi interrupted Steve and said, "The records say I was a survivor of the homicide, but I know it wasn't like that. I cause that horrible tragedy because I refused to reveal all 'dirty laundry' on powerful companies, one including Tony's kidnapping..."

"Wait, what?"

"There are a lot of things I've known during the years, but I refuse to hack again if I know it will cause harm..."

"Misumi you can't keep blaming yourself for that; you've helped a lot. Plus, you are 20 years old you should go out and enjoy life."

Misumi gave him a smile. "Thanks for everything but I think staying home cuddled up with hot chocolate is the best idea."

"If you say so, I'll be upstairs if you need anything, the building sketches are almost done," Steve said as she left.

After Misumi saw that Steve left, she rushed to the computer. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is it done?"

"Yes, Miss Aisaka."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. you know you can call me by my name."

"Of course, miss Ai... Miss Misumi."

"Where is he," she asked. "Where is Thor located?"

"He is in London..."

"But?"

"It's being under attack my unknown alien forces."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., you have to take me there now, please."

"I'll notify Mr. Stark that you'll be using one of the private jets."

"No, he must not know I left, I have to go now before it's too late and I'm afraid Tony will do anything to stop me. Please, J.A.R.V.I.S., you're the only one who knows about this..."

There was a silence for a while, but J.A.R.V.I.S. agreed with Misumi's terms. Before leaving, Misumi left all the information she found the HYDRA organization and all their locations. After leaving the folder on his desk, she rushed to London with J.A.R.V.I.S. help and met up with Thor on time before he left to Asgard with Jane. "Misumi, why are you here?"

"I wish for you to take me to Asgard." She demanded.

"It's not safe..."

Misumi then interrupted him and said, "I have unfinished business with your brother, so, please take me to Asgard." Thor was left with no words. He saw the determination Misumi had to see Loki and he was afraid she would do something if he didn't take her. Once they got into Asgard Thor took Jane to his father and asked for Misumi to wait for him but somehow she's been there before and found where Loki was being held. She managed to pass through the guards without being noticed, which gave her plenty of time to see him. She was ecstatic to see him and tell him how much she missed him, but she couldn't believe how awful he looked. He wasn't the enthusiastic as before. She places her hand on the glass. "Loki..." She sobbed.

* * *

 **Thanks to the people who have favorite followed and reviewed the story.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and I'll be starting college soon, but I am working hard to update the chapters, but they are currently under extreme editing (even that's not enough seeing errors on the last two chapters). I'll update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been fighting with my inner artist to post this chapter and the upcoming chapter. I hope you guys like this short chapter, the next one will be also short.**

 **I'll try to post soon, if not I'll post next weekend.**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

* * *

Loki raised his head and saw her about to shed tears. Not being able to believe what he saw, got him to look at her closely. "Misumi is it really you... Am I really going mad," he asked.

She gave him a weak smile, "I'm here, and I came for you. I've been waiting for the moment to come here."

"This is not a place for a human like yourself."

"To hell what you and Thor say of this place, I want to get you out of here."

"That would be considered treason! Have you gone mad?"

"Maybe I have," She replied. "In these past few months we've been seeing each other haven't we?"

"I don't know what-"

"Loki, I know you have the power to astral project wherever you desire."

"No matter what I say, you always manage to find my lies." He smiled.

"You sir, doubt my abilities." She giggled. "When are we going to our next date?"

Loki stared at the ground knowing he could disappoint her just by being a prisoner. He avoided her question and said, "Go back to Thor, he can protect you here... I can't." He saw how disappointed she was when she left, but he couldn't believe Misumi was there. He tried to figure out why his brother brought her to Asgard. Nevertheless, she was there, she came to get him out and that she will keep her word.

When Misumi got back to where Thor left her, he saw him losing his mind. "You were told to stay here where might you have gone in this unfamiliar place," Thor said.

"I went to see Loki..."

"How did you find him if you have never set foot in this place?"

"I don't know, I just walked my way to where Loki was held."

"If you please follow me..." He said. Misumi did as ordered. Walking around the halls of the castle Misumi felt a familiar presence. She started to have memories she never had up until she met Odin. "Father..."

Then Thor was interrupted by his father since he was surprised on what his eyes were witnessing. "What happened to Hlín," Odin asked. "Why has she shrunken in size and why is she wearing such atrocity?"

Misumi didn't know if she could take that as an offense but what concerned her was the fact that he called her by another name. She glanced at Thor and he was as confused as she was. "Father, she is not Hlín, she is the girl who helped capture Loki before he could escape."

"Even though we are grateful for her actions, you dare bring another human," Odin replied.

Misumi was furious, "Hey," she exclaimed.

"You must not have brought her into my presence just to tell me she was responsible for Loki's return!"

"No, father," Thor replied. "Misumi has been walking around the castle and she knew her way around it without getting lost. Do you know why this has happened?"

"That is interesting, this is something you should ask Vör," Odin ordered. "She can give you the answers you seek."

"Thank you father," Thor said and left his presence. Misumi was confused, but she could only follow Thor.

"Where are we going," Misumi asked. "What is going on?"

"We are going to see the goddess of wisdom, Vör. She might know why you know your way around the castle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **I can't believe how great things are going with this story, I didn't imagine it would have 300 views! You guys made my weekend.**

 **I'll work hard to post the other chapters because you deserve it! This is another short chapter.**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

* * *

Misumi began her journey with Thor to where all questions could be answered. They took a while for them to get to Vör's home and all Misumi could see books in every inch of the house. She was amazed since it was as if the house itself was a book. Thor called out for her and she appeared with such splendor, her dress was flowing with the wind and her hair was flowing with amazing grace. "My prince, what brings you to my humble home?" The goddess said.

"This girl, Misumi, has been through the castle but has never set foot in father's castle but knew where to go," Thor said.

Vör inspected the girl and said, "She is unique and she is not human. How old are you my dear?"

"I'm twenty years old," Misumi said nervously. "What are...?"

"Twenty," the goddess repeated. Then she mumbled to herself, "Hœnier and Hlín gave up their only child to save her from the war that we were in... Could it be?" Vör ran and looked for the records she kept from twenty years back.

While the goddess did her search, Misumi was losing her patience. "What is going on," Misumi yelled. "What do you mean I'm not human?! I was born on Earth, I was raised on Earth!"

Once Vör knew the truth, she smiles at the two visitors. "You indeed were raised on Earth but nor born, you've been under the care of Heimdall for a long while," Vör explained, "You are indeed unique, but I can't give you answers but Hlín and Hœnier can, you'll find them mourning in their home."

The two visitors were still trying to understand what the goddess mean but with the same grace she entered she left the room to see how Thor and Misumi were growing impatient with all the traveling they have done in just a few hours. Hopefully, their last stop was to Hlín's fortress. From the distance, Misumi admired all the crystal designs Hlín's home had. Thor and Misumi arrived and they saw two women enjoying a cup of tea. One was wearing a black attire and the other was as colorful as a queen could be.

"Mother," Thor said. "What brings you here?"

"I should say the same, my son, I am here to accompany my friend in her darkest hour," Frigga said. "Did you come here for consolation?"

"No, mother I came here for answers..." Thor said until he got interrupted by the woman in black.

"My prince, I am not the goddess of wisdom to give you answers you..." The woman was saying until she took a glance of the girl behind Thor. Tears built on the woman's eyes as her gaze remained on Misumi. "Frigga, it is her..." Her eyes sparkled as if she had been waiting for Misumi, assured she had seen her before.

Frigga looked at Misumi and saw the resemblance she had with her friend. "Hlín, are you certain it is her?" She glanced at her friend.

"Her eyes, she has his eyes, Vör said she would come back," Hlín said returning her friend's gaze. "She is my daughter, she is my baby." Frigga turned her gaze to the girl and saw what her friend said. She saw Misumi's eyes and saw the eyes of her friend's husband, that moment she knew she was the Asgardian her husband sent away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **I thank everyone who's read the story, I never imagined it would be this popular.** **I'll work hard to post the other chapters because you deserve it!**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

* * *

Thor and Misumi were utterly shocked. She had no words against the sudden revelation. Without a thought, Frigga took Thor and left the two women to have a private conversation. Misumi could only stare at the strange woman in front of her. She was happy to see Misumi, but that's all Misumi could appreciate. "My daughter, you must have many questions, please sit," Hlín said.

Misumi sat down quietly as the goddess rambled how unexpected but happy she was with her return or how her father would react to the visit. She furrows her brows and the woman ecstatically said how much she looks like her father, at that point Misumi had enough. Staring at the floor Misumi said, "Why?"

"I am sorry?"

"Why? Why did you leave me?!" Misumi yelled. "After all this time you two were alive and I was raised alone struggling for a life!"

"We didn't want to leave you, I cried every day... every hour for you to be with us. We never wanted for you to get hurt, we wanted you to be safe."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me anything? After all this time I thought you were gone..."

"We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't. The only way you could remain human was, by hiding the truth. We never meant for you to suffer."

"Well, now those are two lies to mount up."

"Astrid, please understand if you stayed here you would have suffered greatly."

"Excuse me?"

"We almost lost you in this battle and if it continued the way it has your father would never be around."

"No, no, the other thing."

"What 'other thing'?"

"Astrid? Who's Astrid?"

"Astrid was the name I planned to give you."

Misumi looks aback for a brief moment and replies, "Sorry, but I think I'll stick to my name for the moment."

"What is your name," Hlín asked.

"Misumi."

"Well, Misumi, we really never wanted this to happen, all we wanted was for you to live a happy life with no wars such as ours."

"What kind of wars? How is it different from the one's on Earth? I mean... I saw my 'parents' die!" Misumi cried looking for remorse in her mother's eyes. "I was all alone and now, now it turns out my biological parents abandoned me!"

"Misumi, please."

"Is there something else I need to know?"

"If you want to meet your father he will be arriving shortly, but if you don't want to see him I can take you back with Frigga."

"I don't really think I'm ready yet..."

"Then I will take you back to Thor," Hlín said with disappointment. She got a carriage and took her back to Odin's castle. It was a silent ride and all Hlín saw how Misumi tried to avoid looking at her. Hlín knew she deserved it; she never wanted to be separated from her dearest daughter, but it was all for her protection. Once they arrive Hlín took her daughter directly to Thor but to her surprise she saw her husband talking with the prince and Misumi's reaction seeing him wasn't one she was expecting.

"You are that man!" Misumi yelled.

"What?" Hlín said.

"You are the one that gave me money and helped me get out of trouble a long time ago," Misumi replied. "I can't believe he's a god..." She mumbled the last words believing she said it to herself, but she didn't know the rage she caused between the man and Hlín.

Hlín had a serious expression. Thor looked at the man next to him and then saw that his wife was approaching and slapped the man's face loud enough for the sound to make an echo. "When did you meet her?!" She yelled. "When were you going to tell me that you already met our daughter?"

"I told Heimdall to keep an eye on her the minute she was sent to Midgard," He said. "Five years ago, he told me she was in some sort of trouble and I left to help her."

"Hœnier, I will give you three privacy," Thor said. "You are not going anywhere, you'll stay here and prevent me from killing him!" She ordered the prince and turned back to her husband. "How dare you keep that important detail from me? After all the pain, I went through!"

The other three saw how the goddess stormed out the palace. Misumi couldn't believe she had met her dad. "Why didn't you say you were my dad back then," Misumi asked.

Hœnier sighed. "When your mother, Sága, begged for Odin to turn you into a human, he would do so if we agree never come in contact with you or tell you who we are," He explained. "Your mother had days to think about risking your life in Asgard or sending you away. But, all she wanted was to protect you. When your mother agreed to those terms she wasn't allowed to see you even when she gave birth to you, and from then on her name was Hlín, goddess of protection and consolation."

"Those terms were never written," Thor said. "How come no one has ever heard of it?"

"Everything that was arranged was arranged as a favor from your father towards me..." Hœnier paused trying to find the right words to explain the situation. "Misumi was never meant to be born…. Hlín couldn't have children. That's why Frigga interfered and begged Odin on sending our daughter to Midgard with no powers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the late posting but college and reviewing this story is killing me. Today I'll post three chapters because I have to make up for the time I haven't been online.**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

* * *

Misumi felt overwhelmed with everything that was informed. Hearing how she was a miracle to her barren mother, being the daughter of gods and being sent away from her parents' care was too much. All she did was running away from the room. She ran to see the only person who could give her happiness each time she felt down. Once again no guard saw her entering the prison. Her head was spinning and it continued to do so once she got to Loki's cell. Loki was yet again surprised to see her and said, "Misumi, what is wrong? Why is Thor not with you?"

"I... I met my parents today." She said.

"I thought you were an orphan."

"I thought so too, but I'm not, my parents are gods..." She said. She saw Loki got closer to the glass but couldn't go any further. At first, Misumi thought it was hopeless hugging Loki because of the glass but since she found out her parents were gods she wanted to see if she had powers. So, she passed her hand through the glass as if it didn't exist and then her whole body. The last thing she knew was hugging Loki.

"Misumi... How did you..." Loki was speechless, not even noticing Misumi dodging his question. She only raged about how betrayed and abandoned she felt. Her face was slowly turning cherry red each time she spoke about her "parents", and Loki knew he had to calm her down. "Misumi, she only did it to protect you"

"I know that, but I still feel hurt. They could have at least told me. Instead, they chose not to… I mean, if I would never have met you I'd still be on Earth hacking systems without a clue that my parents were still alive! It's not like I don't want to know them more, though, I just wish..."

Loki caressed Misumi's cheek and said, "Misumi, they risked their happiness with you so that you could have a safer life."

Then Loki saw how Misumi broke down crying. Then, Misumi told him what her father had told her. She slandered herself about the way she had treated her mother and how she worthless she felt. Loki could only hug her tight trying to remove those hateful words from her head. She continues crying until she was tired to stay awake. By then, Loki kissed her cheek and let her sleep in his arms making him fall asleep minutes later.

After a while of Misumi's disappearance, Loki woke up to see Misumi was still asleep. He tried to figure out how long had they been out, no guard was out there looking at all the prisoners, which only made him worry. "Misumi, wake up you have to leave."

Misumi moaned. "I want to stay here."

"Misumi, it's getting late, don't you think they will be wondering where you are?"

She hugs him tighter not wanting to let go. "I don't care, let them look for me if they want too."

"What if they think you tried to go back to Midgard?"

"I don't think they will believe that," She replied giving Loki no hope of leaving his side. He doesn't mind the company, he even enjoyed having her in his arms, but he is more worried about what will the others think of her. But, those worries might come true. "Frigga?!" Loki yelled making Misumi wake up for sure.

"How did she get in here?" Frigga said.

"I don't know," Loki replied.

"My child, come with me everyone is worried about you," She said to Misumi. "Your mother is waiting for you."

"Loki..." Misumi said.

"Go and tell your mother how you feel."

"But..."

"You know where to find me," He said as he saw Misumi leave with Frigga.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady. Once we informed your mother that you disappeared she went crazy." Frigga said.

Misumi chuckled a little. "Sorry for causing a lot of troubles," She said.

"I should be the one who is sorry, it was me who insisted on Hlín to take her child to safety not knowing you were her only child."

"But why she agreed to do it?"

"All that a mother wants is the safety of their child but also to cherish and hold them close each passing day."

"I don't understand."

"You will some day when you become a mother," Frigga said as she showed where Misumi's mother was.

"My daughter," Hlín said hugging Misumi. "They told me you disappeared are you okay, where were you?"

"I-I was..." Misumi was saying when Frigga interrupted saying she was in one of the castle's balcony. That's when Hlín realized she had made Misumi uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, my love," She said.

"It's ok," Misumi replied. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I lashed at you without giving you a chance... Is there any way we can start over?"

Hlín gasped with happiness and hugged her daughter once more. "I would love too," She said.

"I'm so happy for you, Hlín," Frigga said. "And now that your daughter has returned home, we will hold a party to feast on her return and as well her birthday."

"You don't have to do that, really." Misumi insisted.

"Nonsense everyone in Asgard will know who you are more importantly have it recorded in our history," Frigga said.

"Frigga, I'm glad you are doing this, but she's not accustomed to our ways," Hlín said. "I don't think..."

"It is the only way I can compensate you with all the pain that you had to withstand," Frigga replied. "I insist."

"It wouldn't be that bad to go to an Asgardian party, right?" Misumi said. "My only request is that Loki assists the party just like everyone else."


	9. Chapter 9

**The second chapter for the day, hope you guys like what you're going to read.**

* * *

Both women were surprised with her request but agreed to the terms the girl said. So, after a long day Misumi returned home with Hlín. On their way back they got the chance to know each other. Hlín was amazed how they shared the same ideals and how Misumi was close on destroying a powerful country. Once they arrived they found the house empty. "I want to show you your room," She said.

Leading Misumi to her room she was amazed at the art printed on the walls but not as amazed as her room was. It was the biggest room she has ever seen and it belonged to her. "Each year, your father and I would change the appearance just to fit your age," She said.

"It's amazing, I've never seen a room like this before," Misumi said. "Is it really mine?"

"Of course it is," Hlín replied. "Why wouldn't be?"

"I'm not accustomed on having a room just for me..."

Then both women heard rapid footsteps coming toward the room. Hlín put Misumi behind her protecting her from the intruder. "Hlín, is it true?" The man yelled until he arrived. "Is our daughter staying here?"

"I am not sure if we are still in speaking terms," She replied.

Hœnier got out some flowers and handed them to his wife. "Forgive me for not telling you sooner about meeting our daughter."

Hlín took them as if nothing ever happened. "She is staying with us," She said as she gave him space to see his daughter. He hugged her like he did years ago in their first meeting. "I am glad that you are here with us," He said handing her a box. "This is for tomorrow."

Misumi grabbed the box and opened it the minute she got the chance. The box contained a one sleeve green dress with golden designs on the sleeve and on the bottom. She hugged her father saying thank you countless of times. They said goodnight and for the first time Misumi felt that she was complete.

In the morning, Misumi was awake by the maids giving her, her Breakfast, later to receive the visit from her mother saying there was a lot to do for tonight's festivity. Misumi juggled from room to room getting ready. If it wasn't the hair, it was the beauty treatment or the makeup. Her mother was with her every step of the way. She was happy in how her beauty was increasing with each treatment. At the end of everything, the girl tried her new dress. When Misumi looked at her reflection she couldn't recognize herself.

"Now your name fits you even more." The mother said.

"What does my name mean?"

"It means divine beauty," She replies. "And I am sure the prince will be glad to see you this way."

"I doubt Thor will notice me he likes someone else..."

"I am not talking about Thor."

Misumi blushed. "How do you know? Does dad know?"

Hlín cracked a small laugh and said, "Frigga is like my sister, she told me this morning where you were last night but your father does not know and I am keeping it that way until it's time to tell him."

"Thanks, mom," She said.

"Now, I should finish getting ready. Your father will be here any minute." The goddess said. "Feel free to walk around your home."

The minute her mother left Misumi started to inspect every inch of her new home. They had a library, an enormous kitchen, plenty of guest rooms and many, many flowers. They all looked the same and all she thought was her father has done something to make her mother mad many times. "I see you like those flowers as well." Her father said from behind. "You look stunning, my child."

"Thank you, dad," She said. "Dad, why are you called the silent god if most of the time you are speaking?"

"I am called the silent god because of my strategic battle plan," He explained, "When it's time to attack the enemy does not know when to find our troops or hear us attack."

"So, I got that from you..." Misumi mumbled.

"Got what from me?"

"Um... Being sneaky, I normally would get information from people without them knowing who I am or where to find me."

"You are a warrior's daughter."

"It runs in the family."

"I've been meaning to ask you what have you done since I left you the money."

"I had enough money to buy an apartment in New York and other remote places, I could travel and I managed to keep a small amount to last a year," Misumi explained. "I also got a job doing what I know best."

"And what brings you to Asgard?"

"Um, I have some unfinished business with a god... So, Thor brought me here."

Before her father could ask who was the god his attention went directly to his wife when he saw how stunning she looked. "We should get going, we have made Frigga wait long enough," Hlín said.

"You look stunning," He replied.

"As do you, my love," She said to later kiss him passionately. "Now, let us go to your birthday party."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **The third chapter for today... I'll try to post more next week.**

* * *

They journey to Odin's palace was an interesting trip. Hœnier couldn't stop laughing to all the tales Misumi. From helping the avengers to beating up Loki with her intellect. The moment arrives for Misumi to have her big night. To Misumi's surprise, they arrived a bit early and there were no guests in the great hall. "You have arrived," Frigga said. "Follow me Misumi."

"I thought I was going to be with my parents," Misumi replied.

"You will be, but I must prepare you for what come ahead," she replied. "Now come along there are lots you need to know."

Misumi followed Frigga and heard all the instructions Misumi had to follow protocol. She didn't know if she could remember how to walk, how to talk, how to eat, and who took talk to. "Will he be there?" Misumi interrupted. "Will Loki be there?"

Frigga smiled and said, "He will be there as you requested but may I ask why he must be in the celebration?"

"Um... I don't know how to answer."

Frigga could only laugh. "You don't have to say anything, my child. Now, when your name is mentioned Thor will escort you into the room."

"Is Loki really gonna be there?"

"Yes, he's getting ready as we speak."

Frigga left Misumi with Thor waiting for all the guests to arrive. The nerves were getting the best of her. "Misumi, you mustn't worry about what is going to happen," Thor said.

"But what if I mess up, what if I fall, what it..." She said until she was stopped by Thor.

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

Misumi took a deep breath trying to calm down. It was hours till the guest started to arrive. Then Thor told Misumi what will happen after they stepped out the room. He said she would be called Astrid, she has to stand straight and forget that everyone is looking at her. When the time arrive Misumi was called and was standing tall as Thor said but she looked around the room and saw Loki stare at her, amazed with her beauty. Everyone's gaze was focused on her and Loki could hear what other men were saying about her. He started to get jealous as how she started to talk to the others. Frigga kept a close eye on his son and saw how he looked at the young goddess. "Loki, what is your relationship with that girl?" Frigga said.

Loki took a sip of the drink he had, "Why the sudden question?"

"She was the one who requested you to be here, you must be someone she cares deeply."

"There is nothing to be worried about, as soon as this ruse is finished I will be back in my cell." He replied and saw Misumi around warriors who were bothering her. He stepped in the way and the men were startled. "Young goddess Astrid, would you care to for dance?"

"Su... Sure," she replied.

Loki pulled her away from those men and danced with her. "How do the newly goddess feels?" He said.

"It's a lot to take in, I barely can speak the way your mother told me too."

"Be yourself, forget about protocols. They will all love you, you'll see."

"How can you be sure they will all love me?"

"Most of them love Thor's human girl, I'm sure they will love the daughter of a goddess." Then Loki got close enough to whisper, "I would like to snatch you away from the crowd and kiss you."

"Why don't you then?"

"Look around you, Frigga, Odin, Thor, and my mother are looking at us."

"Why don't you create a diversion, you are the god of mischief."

Loki could only smile at the girl as he dances with her. They dance and danced until they were lost in the crowd. Loki took her away where no one would see her and he kissed her. "Loki..."

"You told me to take you away so I did."

"Thank you,"

Loki slightly bows and says, "You are welcomed."

Misumi tilted her head with doubts and said, "Why so formal?"

"You are a goddess, this is how should greet you now."

"That doesn't mean you should..."

"I choose to because you are my goddess."

"Loki...there's really no need."

"I want too," he replied as he caressed her cheek. "You look stunning... And your name fits you perfectly."

"Th...thank you."

"Misumi?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Misumi nods at the god in front of her. They enjoyed that kiss, but it wasn't till Hlín called Misumi by her other name that they separate letting each other breath. "O-oh... Uh, hi mom..." Misumi stuttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the late posting but college and reviewing this story is killing me. I have two weeks left till winter break begins.**

 **I'll dive more into the story as soon as November 23 comes around. Soon I'll be posting a Tony Fanfic and A Steve Fanfic.**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

* * *

Hlín had a dead serious face. She wasn't ecstatic to see her daughter with Loki. Misumi could feel the tension between the two… "You should be in the ballroom."

"Nice to see you again," Loki said.

"I would say the same to you," Hlín said unmotivated.

Misumi was confused at how both gods greeted each other. "You already know each other?"

"We've had our differences in the past, my dear," Hlín replied. Keeping Misumi on the limbo she continued saying, "Misumi, you should go back, you father wants to introduce you to someone."

"Can't I stay here for a few more minutes?"

"Everyone started to wonder where you two are, please go."

"But... It's getting stuffy in there."

"Misumi..."

The girl looked up at the man behind her and asked him if he could accompany her to her father, but Hlín forbid Loki since they need to have a private chat. Disappointed, Misumi left her lover and mother talking alone in the balcony. Say goodbyes Loki started the conversation with, "What have I done know?"

"That's what I like to know... What happened on earth with my daughter?"

"In my defense, she would always try to reach me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My daughter's stories say otherwise up until one point."

"Well, of course, she wouldn't tell you everything..."

"She mentioned you were about to kill her."

"She wasn't obeying me."

"Why must she obey you? You are a prince, not a king. And you will continue to struggle with that until you give up your domination ideal."

"I have."

"Really?"

"Yes, Misumi... Oh come on, I was just having fun."

"I don't consider that having fun."

"Neither does more than half of the guests present."

"And neither does Misumi, who I presume she is the only woman you have feelings for."

"Pardon?"

"I have seen how you two look at each other... I might add that I am not against her being with who she loves, but you ever try to hurt her I will find a way to kill you. Just remember what happened last time."

"Understood."

"One more thing tries not to kiss my daughter when her father is around unless you want another beating like the one that monster gave you," Hlín said. She saw how impatient the prince got when she mentioned Hulk to later laugh at him. "How I laughed when I saw you embedded in that floor it finally proved my point I said years ago, you are powerless when you let anger control you."

"More than anger, it's hatred or uselessness."

"Don't hate, that will not allow me to do my work correctly."

"Always looking to humiliate me aren't you?"

"If I have the chance I take it not only with you, but you get flustered easily."

"Why don't you fluster Misumi a while? I'm pretty sure that you two have to make up for lost time."

"I do actually only, each time you are mentioned in our private conversations."

"... What does she say?"

Hlín chuckled, "She stutters and blushes each time."

"I see..."

"Sure, why don't you head to the party now before the guards get suspicious and look for you?"

"What are you up to Hlín?"

"I do not understand what you are talking about." She smiled and left the party.

As Loki returned to the ball he saw how Hœnier was introducing her to young warriors who were inspecting her from head to toe. The prince saw how uncomfortable Misumi was feeling towards that and all Loki wanted was to steal her away from the crowd.

Hlín had returned to her husband to see Loki sulk in a corner with the desire of taking her daughter away from those men next to her. The mother could only laugh at her daughter's lover knowing he was staring at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the late posting but college and reviewing this story is killing me. I have two weeks left till winter break begins.**

 **Feel free to review the chapter. I don't mind the criticism, positive criticism.**

 **Soon:**

 **Captain American Fanfiction (Starting in Age of Ultron)**

 **Iron Man Fanfiction (After the Iron Man 3)**

 _ **(Possibly, for the anime fans)**_ **Bleach Fanfiction (After Aizen betrays the Soul Society)**

* * *

Then, it was time for to eat dinner. Once everyone was situated, Frigga welcomed the young goddess to her home. "Our dearest guest, we are here to celebrate Astrid's birthday and return to her home, here in Asgard," She said. "It has been 20 years since Hlín had to suffer the pain of losing her child, but now she has rejoiced with her return... To Astrid!"

Everyone cheered and enjoyed the food. Later they started talking about invading a land close to Asgard and even trying to dominate them with power up to that point Misumi snapped. Hlín and Loki both noticed how irritated Misumi was and got ready to hear her comments. "Why do you have to go to war with another realm," she asked.

"That country has caused trouble to Asgard and the only solution is to stop them now," Thor said.

"Is Asgard going through troubles besides attacks from other places?"

"Yes, it has... Where are you going with this?" Odin glared.

"Then it is wise to solve your problems than invade a place who might not even be the one causing any trouble," She replied. "Have you investigated if the problems were caused from the inside? Normally the ones who hold a grudge against the current rulers are the ones who starts the scandal _inside_ home. And I would believe, the same man who was staring at me all night, wanting me to leave the party and have some 'private conversations' in another room, and insisted on Odin going to war is the same man who could destroy his own home in the name of another."

"How dare you speak such blasphemy!?" The man said. "You, who barely know me to say such things."

"I am only saying what I've seen during my years on earth."

"What do you know about war?!"

Misumi looked at Loki because it was the same question he asked her on earth but then looked at the god. "All children are taught the history of their world and I've learned about them and I've also dealt with something similar to this."

"Being taught about the situation and having to pass on something similar is not the same as dealing with the problem."

"I know it's not the same thing but learning from those things will teach you to deal with bigger problems such as this one," She replied. "Right now, the country I'm currently living in has done your idea of going to war in another country instead of dealing with their problems, right now they are dealing with bankruptcy and death every single day."

"They are humans, we are gods. We are bound to do different things."

"The only difference between a god and a human is the power the god has," Misumi yelled.

Everyone was amazed at all the small girl has said to the ignorant man. Misumi and Loki would look at each other and she would smile both knows he was the same way. "My suggestion is to do an investigation before going to war?"

"Why should anyone listen to you?" The god replied, "For all we know you could be planning to take over Asgard with Loki! You were the one who invited him!"

Loki stood up and defended the girl; admitted that he wanted to take over the earth with no remorse and all that Misumi did was stop him. "See what I mean," the god interfered. "Who knows if she's Loki's whore who will take us down at any moment!"

"Excuse me, but you are out of line!" Hlín said. "Watch what you say in front of her mother. If you think Loki is capable of doing horrible acts imagine what the wrath of mother can do!"

"What if the whole family is trying to take down Asgard?" The man said adding more spark to the fire.

Then, Misumi about to lose her composure said, "You have all the right to doubt me. I just arrived at the worst moment possible and I know who I am and what I am to others." She said, "And I can assure you that you won't be using the knife that is intended for his Highness and me! Also, to make myself clear I am NOBODY'S whore, so, shut your mouth before you sink yourself deeper. You can do everyone a favor and keep saying how right I am by insulting my family and saying they are conspiring with Loki, who they can barely stand! Now, may you excuse me I'll be leaving I can stand being in the same table with an ignorant." Thor, who was next to the man took the knife away and arrested him; with all the commotion Loki could follow the small goddess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter is mostly a conversation between Frigga and Hlín.**

* * *

Misumi rushed into hiding and cried. She could barely keep her head high like she did on Earth with Loki. The shame she felt was intense, only thinking that she had embarrassed her family and herself. Loki could catch up to her and saw how hurt she was. "Misumi..."

"What?!"

Immediately Loki hugged his lover feeling her head against his chest and the tears flowing. "Everything is going to be okay Misumi," He said.

"No, it's not, everyone thinks I'm stupid!" She replied, "I've embarrassed everyone there."

"Everyone was impressed just like I was."

"What about Frigga, Odin, and Thor?"

"It doesn't matter what they think!"

"It matters to me! I've barely been here for a short while and this happens, what if my mother is ashamed of me?"

"You've been apart from her for 20 years, I don't believe she will."

"You are right." The girl replied but either way she kept rambling about what happened and how mad she was towards the man. Loki growing tired of her complaints he kissed her and convicted her that she was not an embarrassment and that man will pay. Then he started to feel her parents' presence nearby. "Misumi you should get going, you parents are close by."

"I want to stay with you."

"One day we will be together, I promise."

She saw sadness in his eyes but something wasn't right. Misumi felt a strange presence in him. "Loki, look at me." His eye colors were changing back forth from green to hazel. "Are you okay?"\

Loki kissed her like he never kissed him before but once he did her father saw everything. He was shocked at seeing his daughter kissing that man but tried to maintain composure. Once he called her, Misumi got annoyed that both of her parents interrupted them on the same day. "What are you doing here? With Loki?!" He said.

"He was just helping me calm down after what happened..."

"Thank you for finding her Loki." His mother said as he gave silence for a reply.

"Misumi, are you okay?" The mother said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine mom."

"Do you want to go home?"

Misumi was not sure if she should leave but once she looked up to see Loki she decided not to. "Misumi, I am very impressed on the conversation you had... I never knew you had wonderful fighting tactics." Frigga said.

"Th-thank you, your highness."

"Let alone defend the name of the family." The father said ignoring Loki.

"I couldn't stand that man," Misumi said. Hlín agreed with Misumi's statement. "Nobody has the right to insult any family."

"You are speaking like a true goddess," Hlín said.

Misumi smiled as she received her mother's compliment. Then she rests her head on Loki's chests assuring him that he was right. "Misumi we will do as you suggested and investigate who is trying to bring Asgard to its knees," Frigga said.

"Very well," was Misumi's reply. In a moment, without realizing, Misumi collapsed with all the pressure she endured minutes ago. Loki rushed to her aid, but he later was stopped by the girl's father. Hœnier started to threaten Loki, thinking he was responsible. Hlín excused herself with Frigga and carried her daughter back home. After taking Misumi back, she wasn't at her greatest state. When Hlín put her to sleep, she felt Misumi's temperature rise above normal and she saw how Misumi started shaking the minute she was in her bed. So, Hlín stayed to watch over her.

Misumi woke up in Odin's castle in a room looking at Jane frightened about something. Suddenly, she was fighting a Dark Elf to soon be stabbed for protecting Jane... Misumi gasped for air as she woke up screaming from her actual dream. Both parents rushed for to the girl as she kicked and screamed. "Misumi stop it!" Hlín screamed. "It's your mother."

"S-stay away from me!" Misumi replied.

Hœnier hugged his daughter to see if she could calm down and said, "Misumi, it's ok, you are safe."

Soon, Misumi stopped fighting and cried. "I... I thought I died..." Misumi cried.

"What happened in that dream?" Hlín asked.

"I-I was at Odin's castle, in a room protecting Jane but… some weird guy started fighting me, and then another one came to me and then I was stabbed in the heart… It was all to save Jane."

Hlín was concerned about what her daughter just said first because she knew the current situation that was happening with Jane Foster and was sure that all Dark Elves were dead. The mother asked her husband to leave them alone and talked. Later on, Misumi went to sleep and Hlín rushed to her husband. "We have to go back and warn them," Hlín said. "What if Frigga is in danger?"

"Hlín, it was only a nightmare, I don't believe Frigga's in any peril," He said.

"But what if it's true? We still need to warn them."

"How would it be true? Nightmares can be triggered by a lot of stress and pressure. Not to mention that Astrid has had a lot to take in less than a few hours."

"The only pressure she had tonight was brought down by us and I still believe her nightmare will come true. Hœnier, she is still a goddess and her being in Asgard will trigger her powers."

"So you're assuming that her powers include being able to foresee the future?"

"Could be a possibility."

"If you really feel you need to let them know then go ahead." He sighed.

"Then you must tell Odin dark elves are alive."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, and may I say this is the first time we argue about Asgard's safety, we don't have an argument about this kind of things."

"There's a first for everything," He said to later chuckle.

"There certainly is."

So the couple rushed to the castle with the big news. Hœnier left to see Odin and Hlín rushed to see her best friend. Each step that Hlín took was heavy on her, knowing there was a possibility she could lose her friend was hard for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Now the real conversation begins especially about the relationship Misumi and Loki have. Hlín expresses her concerns about Loki and about what might happen.**

 **Reviews and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Frigga has been in Hlín's life for a very long time, they have been together since they were born. They've experienced many heartbreaks, they've fought so many battles, they've argued about each other's life partners. They were inseparable and thinking that there was a possibility of one of them dying could only strike her down. So, the moment came when Hlín had to open the door where Frigga was. "I heard you were coming so I got some snacks we could have while we talk a bit," Frigga said.

"Frigga, there's something important I have to say..." Hlín said distraught.

"What is it Hlín?" Frigga replied, "Is something wrong?"

"Misumi... My daughter had a vision about being here protecting Jane, but she was later killed... By a Dark Elf."

Frigga was shocked with the new... She was actually speechless. "A Dark Elf?" She said. "The Ether, they must know that she holds the power within her."

"Frigga, I know I'm gonna be selfish about this but leave for the night, please"

"I couldn't, I couldn't just go knowing Asgard is in danger."

"Frigga I'm begging you as a sister... I'll let Hœnier stay here for safety, but I can't bare to think you could die tomorrow."

"I know Hlín, but I just can't..."

"Frigga, I... I just... I can't lose you." She cried.

Frigga held her friends hand and promised she would lose her. But that never stopped her from saying that she still believes Frigga could die tomorrow the way Misumi described. "We'll reinforce our guards, but I promise... nothing will happen."

"I wish it could be easy to believe it."

"If we take the necessary measures and prepare ourselves we can prevent it all."

"Knowing your husband he would disagree with the idea he will insist they are all dead."

"Yes... he can be quite stubborn."

"Just leave for the night, you can stay home and after the time Misumi predicted the attack will happen you can return. Please, let me do my job of protection. I wouldn't want Loki to suffer for losing someone he loves, as much as I could despise him."

Frigga sighed. "I'll try my best to do as you wish."

"Thank you Frigga, how was Loki after we left?"

"Loki was his usual self," Frigga smiled. "Clinging to your daughter, though."

"He must really love her... I've actually never seen two people fall in love in such short time."

"Me either, I'm glad she's happy... Loki, he's been such a prick until he met Misumi."

"I enjoy the time I could easily fluster him." Hlín laughed.

Frigga joined in with her "sister's" laughter. "His reactions are quite amusing."

"That, of course, made it easier with my daughter around."

"I'm sure it did. He does get overprotective of her."

"I've seen that but too protective sometimes."

"Yes, and possessive..."

"I'm still worried about Loki, he's never understood but," Hlín sighed with frustration. "He is so stubborn."

"I know he can be that way, but give him some time. He'll come around."

"He might with Misumi around but... I have a feeling that those two are up to something..." Hlín explained. "Misumi still hasn't told me the reason she came here."

"Why don't you ask her?" Frigga replied.

"I have actually, she just changes the subject."

"Maybe she's afraid of what you might say."

"Probably... I'm just glad my daughter's back."

"That's what matters, that you're reunited."

"And I want to keep her safe just like I want to do with you."

"I understand, why don't you bring her over here for a while?" Frigga suggested. "To clear her head."

"I will, but right now I am scared I'm not doing the right thing..."

"Why is that?"

Hlín stood from her seat, paced the room for a few seconds not knowing what to answer. It was clear the worried she had for her daughter was incredible. "She had a very high fever when we arrived home, followed by the nightmare she had... and I left her with the maid, I felt like I left her unprotected."

"No, you left her with someone you trust." Frigga supported. "As long as she's supervised I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Maybe you are right... well, you always were in this situations."

"Motherly instincts, they'll soon kick in."

"I hope so." Hlín chuckled.

They continued having their conversation till dawn. Laughing about what their husbands could be doing while they had their conversation. The two women walked to their husbands laughing about old memories. It was stopped when the scene that Hlín described was actually happening. In the end, there was no agreement on what to do in the walls of Asgard. And so, Frigga stayed with her husband apologizing to Hlín since she wouldn't be able to leave with her. Disappointed and worried, Hlín left with Hœnier and tended her daughter who still had a high fever.

Following that day, what Hlín told her sister was coming true. Frigga didn't mind protecting the mortal girl, in fact, it was an honor for her to protect the woman her son loved. In the midst of the battle, Frigga hid Jane where the Dark Elves wouldn't find her and created a hologram as a diversion. But the enemy wasn't as thrilled and asked her where the mortal was. Frigga refused to give them the answer and died to protect Thor's lover, as Misumi foresaw. As she slowly faded away she thought about how she would never see her other son be happy with the girl he loves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **I really hope this chapter, it's my first love scene and I would really love if you guys give reviews to this chapter.**

* * *

At Misumi's home, while Hlín was tending Misumi's needs, she felt a pain in her heart that made her fall and drop everything that was near here. As Hœnier heard the commotion, he went to assists his wife. She was curled up crying in the hallway. "Frigga... I must see Frigga, I must see her now!"

"My love, you are not well." Hœnier replied. "Go rest, you haven't slept after a whole day."

"I don't care if I haven't slept, Frigga needs me!"

The husband didn't complain as much, but his wife couldn't leave since their daughter called for them. "Astrid... I mean, Misumi, what's wrong my dear?" The father said.

"Frigga... I saw her die, in my dream I saw her dead."

The moment Hlín heard her daughter's words she could barely speak or even stand, but she left to see Frigga. Misumi didn't ask her father what was wrong because there was no time for that, the family raced to the castle and see how destroyed it was. The family got separated because each one took different routes; Hlín searched for Frigga, Hœnier to help the injured, and Misumi to see if Loki is safe.

Misumi struggled on getting back to the dungeons, but she made it. She saw Loki that was still alive and well. "Thank goodness." She said.

"You shouldn't be here," Loki said angrily.

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"I'm not in the mood of talking to anyone."

"Why not?! I came here risking my life to see if you are okay!"

"I never asked you too!" He yelled.

Misumi took a deep breath. "You can't treat me like this because you didn't get the chance to be free," Misumi said as she slowly entered the cell. "I'm here for you and you know that, right?" She held his head with both hands gently. She felt a darkness. She told him her concerns and he told her everything about how he was tortured for not complying to what he was supposed to do on Earth and how the people who weren't pleased entered his cell without any guards caring what they did to him. Loki told her he felt as the shadow he always was years before. "Loki, nothing bad will happen to you. I'll see to it that you won't get hurt... I will never leave your side as long as you don't do anything against my beliefs."

He barely could smile at the girl's comment, but he replied with a kiss. "I'm sorry...I want you to know that I made an illusion everyone on the outside can only see me."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to suspect you were behind all of this."

"Th-thank you..." She said as she slowly fell deep into his dark eyes.

Both lovers looked at each other clinging towards a kiss. So, they did. They kissed like they have ever kissed before. Loki was gently putting Misumi's head on the floor; then, he lets go of Misumi's lips to see how beautiful she was. Sinking into her green eyes he built his way toward her lips once more but followed by her neck. Misumi let out a small moan indicating him to continue. On the other hand, She slowly worked to see Loki's bare chest, to see the scars that he has had during old battles. With sympathy and care, Misumi kissed each scar, undressing him in the process. Loki slowly brushed his hands through the girl's shoulders pushing the dress off of her. He continued with a slow brush on her back. She shivered at with his touch.

Loki pushed her down gently letting himself be on top of her. He admired the small girl's petite body; admired how smooth and tender it was. Her moans were loud enough for only him to hear as he continued kissing her slowly going downwards. She twitched with excitement. Loki looked at her eyes once more and saw love in them. He gave her one last kissed and submitted to each other's desires. Misumi's moans grew with each moment they were together. Loki grunted with pleasure with each thrust he gave until they both were in sync. They both escaped to their own realizing, that afternoon their bond grew stronger, their bond was unbreakable... It was eternal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter, I'm glad you guys have love this story... I've been posting frequently by next week, I begin my winter break soon ;)**

* * *

Both lovers were in each other's arms losing track of time. When it was time for Misumi to leave she hugs the man tighter never wanting to let go. "I want to be with you forever," She said.

"Forever is a long time." He chuckled.

"I rather stay with you than being alone."

Unexpectedly, a guard gave the news to Loki's illusion giving him the news of Frigga's death. That moment Loki was unsteady and asked Misumi to go back to her parents. She didn't know what to do but gave her lover his space and left.

Misumi looked her way to her parents to see her mother depressed to the departure of her friend. Later she saw her father speaking about battle plans in case they have a next attack. Misumi didn't know what parent should she be with, but she ended up consoling her mother. "Mom..." Misumi said.

"Misumi..." She said wiping her tears. "I thought you would be with Loki right now.."

"Um... I was with him on the afternoon then I decided to give him his space to mourn."

"He must be devastated."

"He is..."

"My child, I'm going home would you like to come with me?"

"What about dad?"

"He told me he had to stay and work on some battle plans."

"Okay, then let's go."

Hlín and Misumi left to their home and Misumi not sure how she could help her mother in grief. Once they got home, Hlín could barely walk to her room not even her daughter's help. "Come on mom, we are almost there," Misumi said. The minute they reached her room, Misumi placed her mother in bed and sat next to her in case she needed something. So, Misumi would stare at the window and think of how her lover was. "Thinking of him again?" Hlín said

"Am I that transparent," Misumi asked.

"You are just madly in love." The mother replied. "I was like that when I met your father. Of course, Frigga never approved of him but then accepted."

"I don't understand, why Frigga didn't approve?"

"She couldn't stand him, she would make his life miserable whenever she could, just so he could break up with me."

"Dad's a good guy why would..."

"She had another guy set up for me."

"Oh, that was awkward."

Hlín laughed at her daughter's comment and said, "I'm glad you're here with us... I wouldn't be able to laugh again with this loss."

"I'll always be here for you guys... I'm actually happy that I'm not an orphan, shocked but happy."

"Misumi, would you like to stay here? I-I don't want to be alone tonight and your father won't be here till morning."

"Sure." The daughter replied as she lay down next to her. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and dad met?"

"I was wondering when we're you going to ask," Hlín laughed. "It's actually a funny story."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was my 26th birthday, by that time Frigga was all ready to married Odin, he was so old in that time, and it actually made me sick just to look at him..."

"Mom, do you hate Odin?"

"Does it show?"

"A little."

"Anyways, I was bored and since Frigga was busy spending time with Odin I left the party to walk around in the garden. When out of nowhere someone caught me from behind and threatened me with a sword. I fought the man and it turned out to be Odin's right hand, Hœnier. He was so scared when he got to the party and found out who I was, you could see him red as a tomato. "

"Really?!"

"Yes, then when everyone started congratulating me he was on his knees saying how sorry he was for attacking the guest of honor. At the end of the party, he escorted me home and asked me to go out with him one day. I asked him why and he said, 'Because I've never seen a woman like you in my entire life.' That was the first time anyone has made me laugh besides my "sister," Frigga, so, I agreed and look at how we are now." The two girls talked all night until they both fell asleep.

At midnight, they received an unexpected visitor. With the ruckus that the visitor Misumi was awakened with fright. "Who's there," Misumi asked.

"Don't worry Misumi." The visitor replied.

"Loki," She said as she rushed to hug him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thor freed me to help him complete his plans and avenge our mother."

"Then let me get my things and I'll go help."

Loki stopped her from leaving the room, "I don't wish for you to get harmed in this mission," he said.

"Loki, I want to help, I can't be stuck here doing nothing!" she yelled almost waking up her mom. So, the two left the room and hid in hers. "Why can't I go?"

"Because I don't know how strong they are and if they killed my mother with no remorse I don't wish for them to do the same with you."

Misumi sighed and agreed on staying with her parents. Then when she was about to ask him to stay for a while she was interrupted by one of Loki's enchanting kisses. Without breath left, they ended up in her bed. The kiss from the lips moved to her neck making her moaned with pleasure. Slowly their bodies were against each other and in that night the stars witnessed how much they loved one another. After spending their night together, Loki wrote a note to his love saying he had to part before someone noticed he was gone. When he kissed her goodbye he saw what Misumi was dreaming and he was extremely shocked but happy; he looked at her one more time and left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **I am very happy today and I am going to post a few chapters today.**

* * *

In the morning, Misumi woke up to see the note that Loki gave her explaining why he wasn't with her in the morning, which she completely understood. She got dressed and went to see how her mother was. To her surprise, Hlín was still sleeping and she guess her mother was going to do so till noon arrives. So, Misumi left the room to walk around and see other places of the house. By noon, her father arrived frustrated with the act of treason Thor committed along with his brother. "Welcome, home dad," She said.

"Misumi, I thought you'd be sleeping at this hour," He replied.

"Well, I couldn't sleep worrying about mom, she's been down."

"Frigga was a sister to her, it's only natural."

Misumi rushed to hug her dad and asked him to tell him stories about her mom. When he did Misumi couldn't bare all the crazy things she has done. Later, he noticed that Misumi was different. "Misumi has Loki been here," he asked. "He recently escaped."

"Not really, why?" she said.

"You're glowing."

Misumi blushed at her father's comment. "I think you need to rest, you haven't slept in two days. Now, go on to your room and sleep next to mom." She saw her dad laugh at her and did as she said. Then she went to the house's balcony, where Misumi first saw her mom, to look in the distance and hope their mission was a success.

The time has passed and all the news Misumi has known that good has prospered in all the nine realms. It's been weeks since she saw Loki and was eager to see him after the war was won. That morning she was tending the injured along with some nurses when she suddenly felt very sick and puked in another room. One of the nurses followed her to see if she was okay. Misumi said she was but that it happens every five hours since last week. The nurse got worried and checked her. The moment the analysis on Misumi was finished, Misumi was surprised and excited. She rushed and looked for Loki but met up with Thor. "Thor, where's Loki," she asked. "I have something urgent to tell him."

"I can send him the message, he-he's busy at this very moment," He replied.

"I can't tell you, at least not until I tell Loki first."

"Misumi, please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone but Loki.

Frustration passed through Misumi's mind. He kept arguing with the girl until she lost it when Thor revealed that Loki was dead. The girl denied it was true countless of times and countless of times he told her it was true. After saying he shouldn't get involve, that it wasn't his problem and it wasn't till both of them got tired. "Why can't you tell me?" Thor yelled.

"Because you could never replace the father Loki was going to be," She yelled and soon realized she shouldn't have said it.

Thor surprised to the news he asked her when she found out, when was she able to be with Loki and what will she do in next. Misumi answered all the questions including the part of her being able to enter Loki's cell without anyone opening it. Thor could only explain it with her powers of viewing the future affecting her physical body. In the end, Misumi couldn't bare losing Loki for a second time and this time for real. "Come with meMisumi, I'll take care of you like I promised Loki," Thor said.

"But, you have to go back to Jane…"

"You are family and Jane had a feeling something was between the two of you."

"I'll be fine, really."

"I will care for you Misumi, it was Loki's final wish."

Misumi gave up with the god's persistence and agreed to his terms. That afternoon Misumi said goodbye to her parents telling Hlín that Loki had died and it was already time to go back. Hlín didn't like the idea, but she let her daughter go asking her to visit whenever she can. With that, Misumi left back to Earth. After seeing her off in the Rainbow Bridge, Hlín rushed to Odin to request an audience, but her request was rejected.


	18. Chapter 18

Back on Earth everyone was worried that Misumi wasn't home. When Thor arrived with her a weight was lifted from their shoulders. "Where the hell were you?" Tony yelled.

"So, Jarvis kept it a secret," She mumbled.

"What? Jarvis knew where you were?"

"I'm sorry my friends, she was with me in Asgard," Thor replied for her. "It turned out that, Lady Misumi, is from Asgard."

"Oh, so you spent some time with your folks," Steve added.

"Yeah, I was surprised at first," Misumi said. "But they are awesome, Natasha, you might actually get along with my mom."

"Can't wait to meet her," She said.

"Friends, Misumi is tired from her trip back I must insist that we leave to let Misumi rest, things in Asgard were not so pretty," Thor said. The group disappointed started to leave.

"Tony, can I work here from now on? I don't think I can leave after being in Asgard." She said. "Plus, I'm not feeling well."

"If you think it's better for you, I'll go ahead and tell Pepper," He replied. "Hope you get better."

As soon as every Avenger left, including Thor, she left everything she brought from Asgard in a corner and went to bed to cry herself to sleep knowing her baby won't be able to see her father. And that happened every day for three months. Misumi barely left her apartment only if it was for doctors appointments or groceries, which Thor was always there to help her. Still, Misumi felt empty inside, she didn't even want to know what she was having just to keep the pain away.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Hlín was finally able to talk to Odin. To her surprise, Odin welcomed her and the she knew things were wrong. "Odin, your highness, I'm here to talk about your son, Loki," She said.

"You don't have to worry about him, Hlín, he died honorably in battle or so Thor says," He replied.

"May we speak alone?"

"Leave us," Odin ordered.

Hlín saw how everyone leave to later beat the crap out of Odin. "When the hell were you planning to tell MY daughter you are alive!" Hlín yelled.

Loki's illusion when off and he started laughing. "How did you know it was me?"

"Odin and I hate each other, you welcomed me with open arms, he never does that!"

"I could never fool you."

"Why are you still here?!"

"I am the king now, Thor doesn't want the throne and I am the only to who can succeed it."

"To hell the throne, my daughter is constantly suffering because she thinks that you are dead and I told you if you hurt her, I would kill you."

"She's better off without me..."

"Is this the same Loki from three months ago? The Loki who would get possessive over my daughter each time she was with another man!"

"I have my reasons for staying here."

"I don't give a fuck about that, Misumi's barely eats, and Thor has to force her to eat or else she would stay days without doing so," Hlín replied. She went on with Misumi's miserable life this past three months and she dragged him to Heimdall and ordered him to take Loki to earth where Misumi is. Heimdall, surprised, did as Hlín said. "Don't let him come back if he's not with my daughter."

That afternoon, Misumi was reading a small story to the little baby, when she heard someone opening the door. Fear was getting the best of her since Thor arrived the day before, and Steve, Tony or Natasha would always call when they were coming to visit. She looked to see who was the intruder and when she saw she couldn't believe it. "Hello, Misumi," Loki said.

"No, you're dead... You can't be..." She cried.

"It's really me Misumi."

"If this is Thor's idea of a joke it's not funny."

The man hugged her, but she was trying to break free. They told her he was dead, how was it possible for him to be hugging her. She struggled to try to break free, but the figure would only hug her tighter. "Let me go!" She yelled over and over.

"How can a mere mortal be in love with a man like me?"

That's when the tears became rivers. Misumi couldn't contain the happiness and the anger she felt. She started to hit Loki countless of time saying what an ass he was and why wouldn't he even send her a message. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"My love, I'm sorry that I never told you..."

"I was scared our baby wouldn't see you!"

He sighed and said, "I had to make amends in Asgard, I wanted to change things in my father's place and reveal to the world that it was me so when our child went to Asgard he or she wouldn't be shunned because of me."

"Wait, you knew I was pregnant?!"

"The night I left, I gave you a kiss and somehow your powers transferred to me and I saw you holding our child."

"You couldn't even tell me you were going to come back? You couldn't even send me a message?"

"Misumi please..."

"I don't think I can't stand you being here right now."

"Misumi..."

"We promised we would stay together forever and you ditched me knowing or not knowing I was pregnant. Get the hell out of my home!"

The disappointed god left the apartment but sat next to the door hoping the girl would soon forgive him. Hours he waited for the girl to open up, but she didn't. It wasn't till midnight that the girl only opened the door just to give him food. "I'm still not letting you in." She said and slammed the door at his face.

Loki knocked on the door whining to let him but he didn't know was that ever since Misumi kicked him out she's been standing in front of the door trying to figure out how she could forgive him. She heard all the soft punches Loki gave the door. Misumi tears built up to every pounding he made... She opened the door with a river on her eyes and saw his disappointed look. "Misumi..." He said.

She slapped the man's face and said, "Don't ever do that again!"

He kissed her and carried her back inside. "I won't ever do such thing again and I promise that I will love you forever."

"You better," She said. "Now, change clothes before someone throws a fit." Loki looked weird out by his lover's comment. The girl gave him some blue jeans and a large green shirt.

"Why must I wear this?"

"You need to blend in with the crowd and create another face so that the Avengers throw a fit over you."

"I will agree to the change of wardrobe but not the face... At least when I'm here."

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

The two were inseparable since he got back. By then Loki started to learn how to cook, do the laundry, go to the grocery store without causing a scene and make Misumi comfortable. After three months, Misumi asked Loki to take her to the doctor and see how the baby was doing. Misumi had to wear one of Loki's jacket so no one from the outside suspects that she's expecting. On their way over they met up with Steve. "Misumi, I haven't seen you in a long time," He said.

"I'm going to the doctor apparently the flu won't leave me alone," She replies.

"And who might this young fellow?"

Loki extended his arm and salute. "I'm her lover, Alexander."

Steve shook Loki's hand and said, "When did you two start going out?"

"Well, when I left Germany I met him on the airport but on my way to work we saw each other again and he asked me out," She replied. "I've been trying to keep it a secret, but I guess everyone will know..."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, especially Tony," He replied.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Anything for our little sister," He said. "Well, I should get going, I have some friends waiting for me."

As they waved goodbye Loki couldn't help but laugh at Steve's last comment. "Little sister? You're not even related."

Misumi could only blush and said, "Well, Alexander, saying that shows that he thinks of me as part of his family and you didn't have to say we were lovers."

The visit to the doctor was better than past visits, first of all, Loki was there, second of all they found out their baby was going to be born around Christmas. Once again the doctor asked the mother to be if she wanted to know what the baby was going to be but she refused since she wanted to be surprised and then the doctor asked the father to be and answered the same way. After the appointment, Misumi had sudden cravings for ice cream and since Loki could never say no to Misumi after what he did, he fetched her the ice cream she wanted. Once they got to the apartment Loki told his love he wants to give her a dinner that was made by him but when he showed her the recipe she knew she'll need his help. He wanted to make a baked chicken with spaghetti and his own salsa. So, he began cutting the tomatoes until he cut his fingers. "Loki let me help you," She said covering the wound. "I'll only do things you're not used to yet, okay?"

Before he could answer Steve came in, "Misumi sorry I didn't call but I..." He was saying as he saw Loki with the knife standing right next to Misumi. What shocked him more was pregnant Misumi next to Loki.

"Oh, h-hi Steve," Misumi replied.

Captain America still in shock said, "Misumi get away from him," and called Tony and told him about Loki.

Misumi ignoring the situation in front of her started whispering to her lover. "What's gotten into them?"

"Remember, I am still the villain," He whispered back.

"You practically died for your brother, how are you still the villain?"

"Well, I did take the throne of Asgard, again, and I did kill some humans."

"So what, it's their fault for not kneeling." She sassed.

"You didn't kneel either."

"I'm not dead."

"Because that man saved you," He said pointing at the captain.

"As if I couldn't handle such attack." The girl replied with pride.

Rolling his eyes, Loki suggested that he'd go to a safe house and return after everything cools down, but Misumi wasn't thrilled with the idea. She took the knife Loki was holding hoping she could calm her "big brother" but it was too late since the team was coming over. "Why are you still after him?" She said clinging to Loki. "He hasn't done anything wrong this past few months."

Steve was about to have a heart attack when she hugged the god. "Misumi, who's... Who's the baby's father?" Hearing silence from Misumi, he got his answer. Then the team destroyed her apartment's window and that really annoyed the couple even more. "Tony did you know Misumi was pregnant?"

"Uh, no. I don't think I got that memo." Tony replied.

"Thor, did you?" Steve added.

"I... Don't recall having such conversation with her."

With the others distracted again the couple started planning their "escape" to Asgard. They gathered their belongings and fled the apartment that Tony had to fix. One their way to Asgard Loki felt that they were being followed so he carried Misumi and ran towards his chambers as fast as he could. Once they entered the chambers, Misumi, out of breath after running for some time, told her lover to check who was chasing them. With annoyance, Loki replied it was Thor and went to talk to him. "Where is Misumi, Loki," Thor asked.

"Hello to you too, Thor," Loki added, "She's resting."

"Is she feeling ill?"

"She's just tired."

"Alright, I wanted to speak with you."

"About?"

"Misumi's pregnancy," Thor said. "After all I've been taking care of her in her first months."

"Speak already."

"I hope you take full responsibility of what's about to come. It's all about her now, so, I'd expect for you to lay off the mischief for a while."

"Don't worry, I've been taking care of her since I came back."

"I'm glad, but for your knowledge the others are not ecstatic as I assume lady Misumi is."

"She is and I could care less for what the others are thinking."

"I had a feeling, they're just surprised."

"I only care for her well being not for those brutes."

"I'm only telling you to give them time, they'll come around. They are too protective of her, she has made an unbreakable bond with them, they just want her to be happy."

"Is that all," Loki sighed.

"Yes," Thor replied. "I'll leave you to her brother."

Before Thor could leave, Loki asked for him to tell Hlín that they have returned to Asgard. Loki entered his chambers once again and checked on the sleeping beauty resting in his bed. Giving her a kiss he heard someone knocking on the door. "Thor, I already told you Misumi is..." Loki said opening the door. "I wasn't expecting your company so soon."

"Hœnier asked me to be here for a moment," Hlín said. "Where is she?"

"Inside sleeping."

"I want to see her."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Loki stepped aside letting the mother see her daughter. When they met again after months, Hlín was in shock looking at her daughter pregnant. She was dumbfounded, she could only guess that after the dark elves attacked was the moment they conceived. Once Loki got closer to Hlín, she slapped the man for impregnating her without getting married. "I let you two do whatever you liked and this is what happens!" Hlín yelled. "Do you have any idea what will happen to her if everyone knows she's not married? She's six months pregnant Loki! Have you taken responsibility for this, has she taken the proper care, when were you even planning on telling us?"

"For starters, I've been taking care of her since you threw me out of Asgard, second, I was planning on telling you this afternoon," he replied. "She's been taken the proper care and we hope to deliver the child in Midgard. Also, I am well aware what the others might think of her if they knew so I got that covered for a very long time." He showed Hlín a ring he is planning to give his love. Hlín was relieved when she saw the ring, she could finally see that Loki was taking responsibility for his actions like Frigga wanted him to realize before she died. "She can finally rest in peace," Hlín said as she leaves the room.

"Who can rest in peace," Loki asked.

"The woman who took you as her own," Hlín said. "When my daughter wakes up tell her I've invited you both to attend dinner at my home, I hope you propose to her there."

It was late at night when Luna woke up and Loki was ready for the dinner. "I took the liberty of getting you new dresses, I chose violet since it looked like the perfect color for you," Loki said.

"Where are we going?"

"Your mother has invited us to dinner..."

"You don't sound happy."

"Your father will be there..."

The girl laughed and got dressed for the event. "He's a decent man, maybe if he got to know you he wouldn't be so hard on you."

"If only..." He said. "Luna before we go... May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

The man got on his knees, feeling nervous for the very first time. He looked at his lover and was bewitched by her hazel eyes once again. "You are the star who light up my path; the only one who sees me as a man instead of a monster," he recited. "My love, I promised that we would be together forever, and I intend on keeping that promise. Luna Aisaka, would you marry me?"

She cried harder when he finished, she got on her knees and said, "I would be happy to be your wife."

The engaged couple traveled to Hlín's home and were greeted gracefully by the servants, but everything changed when they met Hœnier once again. "Hi, dad," Luna said as she rushed to hug him and her mother. "Hi, mom."

"Oh my child, how happy I am to see you." The mother replied. "I also can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother soon."

"Surprise!" Luna said nervously.

"My princess, I am glad you came by," Hœnier added. "Come, you must be starving after your long trip home." So, the two women went ahead to the dining table and Hœnier grabbed Loki by the arm. "Listen, I don't know what your intentions are and I don't care if you two are together but stay away from my daughter!" Hœnier whispered in protest, "My wife has forgiven you, but I haven't!"

Loki shook his arm free and sat next to Luna infuriating the man even more. He glanced at his fiancé talking to her mother. Somehow each time he was there, Hœnier's words echoed in his mind reminding him of what he did to her family. The food arrived and he barely have eaten feeling nauseous thanks to the memory. All that went through his mind was that accident happening to Luna. "Would you excuse me for a minute I need some fresh air," He said.

"Loki, are you okay," Luna asked. "You look awful."

"Yes, I... Um... I just need the fresh air." He said and left the dining table.

Hœnier saw the disoriented look Loki had and said, "I'll be right back, love, please stay with Luna."

"Hœnier you better not do what you did last time," Hlín replied.

"I will not, I had the chance to see him rot in a cell for what he did," Hœnier replied as he left.

"What is he talking about?" Luna said.

"It's all in the past now sweetie, now, come on, let's go and see what dresses I can give you," Hlín said as she dragged her daughter to the wardrobe.

"You still have them?"

"Of course, I never discarded them in case I were to get pregnant, which will never happen, or you came back to give them to you."

"Thanks, mom," Luna said as she rushed with her mom.


	21. Chapter 21

In the courtyard, Loki was trying to keep away the memories of that day. He paced rapidly each minute seeing Misumi going through that event. "Brought unpleasant memories?" Hœnier said.

"I am sorry for what I have done in the past, but I was still a child back then," Loki replied. "I never meant to hurt Hlín in the process."

"You saved your skin before saving the life of one pregnant woman who lost the chance to conceive!"

"I was still young, Hœnier..."

"Who knew what was happening, you were fifteen, you were lucky Eir and Freya were able to give her the opportunity to be a mother."

"I never knew she was pregnant at the time, I didn't know she wouldn't be able to conceive. Odin was the one who pushed me to that mission."

"You could have asked Thor or even me to assist you! Instead, you endangered my wife's life and killed our son!"

Then without the two men knowing, Misumi heard the whole conversation. She never thought Loki could be responsible for her mother's infertility. All she wanted to show Loki the beautiful dresses her mother gave her instead she had to hear horrible news. "I never wanted her to lose that child, she was one of the few who believed I could be king," Loki replied. "Why would you ever consider I would bring harm to her if I knew she was with a child."

Misumi couldn't stand it any longer and rushed to her mother again. "So, did he like the dresses?" Hlín asked.

"When were you going to tell me you lost a son because of Loki?" Misumi said. "That you couldn't be a mother because of him."

Hlín took a deep breath and explained. "Misumi, when that happen he was young and immature, he also didn't know I was pregnant, the only ones that knew were your father and Frigga. My body never showed the stomach with my son."

"But why did you go an fight in your state?"

"Because my king asked me too. At that point, I couldn't afford to say no."

"Is that the reason dad doesn't like Loki?"

"You don't have to worry about your father liking your fiancé, what matter is that you are going to be happy with him; all that you heard about of the past is the past that your father needs to let go."

"I have a feeling dad will eventually kill Loki at this very moment because he's talking about that." Misumi explained.

Alarmed, Hlín ran to her husband, who was indeed with the intent to kill Loki for past actions. "Hœnier, stop!" Said Hlín defending the unarmed man. "He already paid for his crimes."

The husband lowered his fist and left the courtyard. "Thank you... For saving me, again." Loki replied.

"Don't take it the wrong way but sometimes I want to beat you for striking me the way you did."

"I am really sorry..."

"I am not finished, even though you were the one who slashed me with your sword, the All-Father was the one who ordered me to go and who knew I was pregnant."

"I thought only Frigga and Hœnier knew about the child."

"Do you think Odin wouldn't be in other peoples business? Loki, who was the one who taught all of your battle skills?"

"You, of course. "

"And wasn't it weird that the moment after I gave birth to Misumi, you changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I was you before Misumi, Odin needed to find a way to get rid of that problem not realizing that all the power of mischief and darkness that I had would pass one to my apprentice. Why do you think your mother had high hopes of being the man you were."

Loki was dumbfounded for the resent information he was receiving. "You mean to say that the great and powerful Odin meant for you to die that day."

"No, he wanted my first child, my son, to die before his legacy could be ruined." Hlín explained. "Odin is hated by many, even though he helped end wars and protect Asgard, they simply detested him. Hœnier is the humble servant of the king who served the people. He goes against Odin if he has too and the civilians plead for his kingship. If they were to find that I was with child, let alone, a boy, Odin wouldn't be where he is now. But, I was obligated to like him since my "sister" was married to him."

"Why haven't you told Hœnier the truth?"

"Because right now, Odin ran out of sons, he is close on giving the people what they want. I can't risk him taking the life of a dead man, even though it could actually be useful." She punched Loki. "And, if you would have let everything be and left Thor be king, you would have been in the thrown right now."

The man was surprised that the mighty Odin was a coward and murderer. "I am truly sorry for what I have done."

"You are not the blame, now I think it's better for Misumi to be in a stress-free environment. I will assist guy in you trip. "

The two went to Misumi and told her it was time to go back to her home. Not wanting too, the mother convinced her and promised she'll be at any festivity her grandchild or her daughter would have. With that, the couple was accompanied by Hlín up until crossing the rainbow bridge when she heard that Odin chose her husband to be his successor. With that decision made she decided to tell the real culprit in the accident and with that Hœnier could bare to look his old friend like he used too.


	22. Chapter 22

The girl return to the apartment was not a pleasant one. She had to deal with a broken wall, and, worst of all, all of the avengers who were waiting for some answers. "Misumi, where have you been?!" Tony yelled. "You disappeared in the middle of the conversation."

"Well, you guys weren't actually paying attention to what was happening around you?" Misumi replied.

"When did this happen? You weren't pregnant when I saw you the last time..." Steve answered.

Misumi sat down and explained that the relationship she had with Loki and everything about the baby. From meeting him, getting to know him and getting engaged. Then she told them when she was having her baby but wanted to keep be surprised when she delivers. The team was trying to swallow all the information that was given, especially the fact that Thor knew everything.

"So, when he attacked in Germany, he searched for you and fell for you," Natasha said. "And, in Asgard you got your party on."

"Pretty much," I said. Loki had locked himself in their room while she was explaining everything. "Look, guys, I know this is not something you want to hear especially from me. But, there's something that pulls us together."

Thor smiled, but Steve and Tony were not happy. "Sumi, he fucking killed hundreds. How can you even breathe Reindeer Games' air?" Tony said.

"Tony, if I could explain everything to you I would." She began to cry knowing she had betrayed Tony and, of course, the hormones. "But, I don't know why each time I am away from him he's the only thing on my mind. When I look into his eyes, I'm at peace."

Natasha sighed. "Guys, you can't change her mind. She's already made up her mind it's not like she can turn back the clock."

"Natasha is right, although I want to shoot an arrow through his thick head," Clint took a deep breath to what he said next. "If Misumi loves him, we can't do anything about it."

"Man of Iron, Loki is her soulmate." Thor began to explain. "Fate has made sure to bring them together and will continue to do so."

"Well, fate has one damn way to bring them together. He fucking killed hundreds of people, tried to kill you, Thor." Tony yelled. "What's next, we let him free to enslave human kind just to he get's to play daddy?"

"Tony, that's enough," Steve said. "Thor said he had changed, let him prove himself."

Misumi's tears were endless. "Tony, please."

"I can't even look at you Sumi," With those words Tony left the apartment.

Misumi felt like she could die the second Tony walked out of the apartment. The room began to spin. She lost her balance trying as she blacked out. On a blink of an eye, Loki was next to her before she could fall. "Misumi!" He started shaking her a little hoping for a reaction. "Misumi!"

"She needs to go to the hospital," Natasha said.

"She is not leaving my side." Loki was angry. He didn't want to see the ones that caused his fiancé to faint. Misumi was not waking up and he could feel something wrong with her.

Thor managed to convince Loki to take her to the hospital, and it was a race against time. The team made it possible for the couple to get there in less than what they expected. Once they arrived it took an hour for the doctor to tell them what was wrong. Sadly, her blood pressure was extremely dangerous for the baby and her.

After that, Misumi was ordered to stay in bed and take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy. Loki was relieved to hear both Misumi was going to be okay and so was the baby.

A week later, Misumi was still devastated because of her "betrayal" to Tony. She wouldn't speak, she would barely eat, again, and she wouldn't see anyone from the team. Loki was worried about her health and the baby's, but no matter what she said she wouldn't give him an answer. "It seems she is in pain," Thor said; he was checking on Misumi.

"What happened when Stark was here?" Loki said.

"You must give me your word you won't hurt him," Thor demanded. Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. With Loki's answer, Thor explained how Tony felt for Misumi being with the enemy and how he couldn't look at her for doing so. Loki was enraged and left the apartment in search of Tony Stark.

Tony was sulking while drinking his beloved scotch. He replays the words he said to Misumi over and over again knowing he had hurt her. But, he felt betrayed by her. She knew how the team felt about the guy yet she still fell in love with him and slept with the guy, he wasn't even sure if he would get over it. In a blink of an eye, Tony was pinned to the wall, gasping for air. "You have some nerve for setting your anger towards me to my fiance," Loki said.

"Are you going to throw me off my building Reindeer Games."

Loki put him down. "She had to go to the hospital, her health is at risk, and she won't let me in thanks to you!"

"Oh, and now you are worried about her? After you almost killed her so many times."

"Misumi forgave me now you should apologize." Loki teleported to Misumi's apartment.

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because she is not the blame for what I've done and your approval is important to her," Loki took to her room.

Misumi was curled up in a fetus position, or at least to the belly let her. Tony felt worse when he saw Misumi. Loki had left the room when Tony lied down next to her, getting her attention. "Hey, Sumi." She was silent. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm pissed you are having that guy's kid."

"Tony I don't know why I fell in love with Loki, I don't understand why I have the need to be around him all the time, but he has changed."

"He killed hundreds of people Sumi."

"I believe he was controlled like Clint was, but I don't have proof." Misumi paused for a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for me being an ass. It will take me time to adjust and welcome Loki to the 'family,' but you have to stop moping around."

For the first time, in the past days, Misumi had left the room. Tony followed her but left to the tower after having a fatherly talk with Loki about breaking her heart. Loki was indifferent towards Tony's words, but he was glad Misumi was finally back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

The first few weeks of their return, the team was distant towards Misumi whenever Loki was around. Even though being enemies, everyone got to know Loki's good side. Then, they got excited over the fact that Misumi would soon bring a little child to the world. On her eight months, Misumi had a surprise baby shower that Tony organized. In that shower they saw all kinds of competitions; from drinking cola in less than a minute to changing diapers on a baby machine, which Misumi won with her experience on babysitting at the home. Then came the gift giving. Steve gave them like three packs of diapers, Natasha gave her some baby clothes and a few bottles, Banner handed some children books, Thor handed a coupon for his free babysitting service and some Asgardian clothes, Baron, got them an antique stroller Misumi had her eye on for a while, and last but not least, Tony, who bought her a house near him in case she needed Iron Man's help, a crib, toys and many other things. Later in the party Misumi's parents made an appearance. "Your highness," Thor kneeled.

"Thor don't do that, you are still the prince," Hlín said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Misumi said. "Aren't you supposed to be in Asgard?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't miss this celebration."

The rest were a little dumb to the parents arrival. "My friends, these are Hœnier and Hlín, current rulers of Asgard and Misumi's parents," Thor said.

"Misumi you were right, I like your mom already," Natasha added.

"Misumi is this the woman you told me," Hlín asked.

"Yes mom, she's pretty badass when you get to see her in action."

With everyone's arrival, the actual party began when Tony pulled Misumi's old pictures. That was where all the embarrassment started for Misumi but not for Hlín, the parents were happy about her past experience but not as happy as they hoped to be. The. Misumi excused herself, she went to the balcony for some fresh air. Hlín followed to leave the stress out. "Where is the famous fiancé?" Hlín asked.

"Um... He... Uh, he couldn't make it." Misumi cried. "He told me to come with Thor, at least he could have been here for a few hours."

"I'm going to kill him."

"I hope he's not getting himself in trouble."

"He won't but if he does I'll have the honors to kick his ass again."

"Thanks, mom... I can't believe this is how it feels to have an actual mom."

Hlín chuckled at her daughter's comment. "I know how it feels to grow up without a mother. In fact, I promised I wouldn't let my child go through the same experience I had yet I failed to keep that simple promise, one died and the other was never around to ask for my help."

"You are here now and you're the only one who understands Loki the same way I do."

"Speaking of him, he told me to bring you a dress that you might like for your wedding," She said. "It's already at your new home and I hope you will love it."

"I wish he could be here... It feels like he doesn't want to be part of our baby's life."

"Now Misumi, Loki can be stubborn, evil, psychopathic, idiotic, insensible, reckless, merciless, and so on... but when it comes to someone he loves he's caring, lovable, and romantic. I've seen how he treats you, he puts you before someone or something else. And I can assure you that he will be there with you child every step of the way."

"Thanks, mom, you know I've seen my baby. I was holding her and she looked just like Loki. Her hair, her smile, even her laugh."

"You're having a girl?"

"Yes, I am..." Misumi replied. "Even though I wanted to be surprised, my dreams would tell me."

Hlín couldn't contain herself and hugged her daughter. "Misumi you are going to be a wonderful mother and I know Loki will be there to cherish each moment."

Soon after, the two women returned to the party to see that in a short while they managed to get drunk and topless showing off their muscles. Later, after all the partying settled down, Natasha drove the parents and Misumi to her new home that was relatively big to what Misumi was used to. Hlín found her way to the guest room dragging her drunken husband with her. After all the gifts were inside, Misumi walked around the house to see a trail of candles and rose pedals were leading to a room. As she opened the door Misumi couldn't contain the tears. She was a baby girls room ready to use. There was a wall painted with Asgards buildings including the rainbow bridge, then she saw a beautiful white crib, a cabinet with small toys on top, and her soon to be husband holding a bouquet of flowers. "Is this why you didn't want to go to the baby shower?" Misumi cried.

"That and I can't stand Thor's friends," Loki replied. "Mostly for this."

"It's beautiful," Misumi said as she felt a kick from her little girl. "She kicked me."

Loki reached down to feel his little girl and he did. He laughed with joy knowing that soon enough they will soon be a family and get married. "Loki, I've seen her, I've seen our child," Misumi said. "She has your smile and hair."

"Maybe she's as cunning as her father and bright like her mother."

"Do you think everything will be fine?"

"What do you say such thing, of course, everything will be fine."

"I just have a feeling something bad will happen, something we might regret."

Loki wasn't sure what to say at his fiancé's comments. Maybe she's just feeling nervous about the delivery, he thought. All he could do was comfort her each day to let her feel secure about things. Nevertheless, the feeling Misumi had never disappeared. By then Hlín and Hœnier were already in Asgard, so they couldn't help their distressed daughter. One night, Loki decided to cook their anniversary dinner by himself. He asked his lover to wait in their room until everything was ready and she did. He told her to rest and while she did, she had a terrible dream, where she saw her daughter being killed, she reached to saved her, but then she saw she was being eaten. When she woke up, she woke up screaming with the pain she was experiencing. Loki rushed to see what was happening and he saw her on the floor trying to get to bed again. "Misumi what's wrong?!" He yelled as he helped her up.

"Make it stop, it hurts!" She yelled. In an instant, Loki saw a crimson river dripping down her legs.


	24. Chapter 24

She carried her downstairs and put her down in the sofa. He took Misumi's phone and called the first person he saw on the list, Tony. "Hello?" He heard Tony say.

"I need your help..."

Tony interrupted Loki. "Can you say that again, I need to record it."

"I don't have time for silly jokes, something's wrong with Misumi and I need help now! There's a chance our child is at risk too."

Misumi kept screaming with an agony that even Tony could hear it from the phone. "Do you think you can come to the house."

"I am not sure..." Loki responded. "I will try."

As soon as he hung up, he carried Misumi to Tony's. It was maybe 30 minutes running to the house. There all of the avengers were there to help their friend. Steve took her to the basement where Tony was already prepped to see what was wrong. The minute he saw he told Steve to leave and keep Loki away from where they were. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"The baby is trying to break her way out and there's a possibility one of them won't survive," He explained. Steve left as he asked and felt Misumi's arm tugging him. "Tell me, Misumi."

"Please, save my baby girl..." She murmurs.

"We are losing her sir," Jarvis said.

Tony didn't think twice on who to save first. He delivered the baby and saw how deteriorated Misumi was on the inside. "Okay, Jarvis let's save Misumi," Tony said. The task was an impossible one, but he had to do something

Upstairs Thor was holding his brother from intervening with the operation. He was yelling to save Misumi at all cost, but nothing worked. The team was all avoiding to look at the god knowing that they all wanted the same thing he wanted. Steve was going up and down to tell everyone what's happening but the last time he went down he came back with the crying baby. "Tony's doing what he can to save Misumi," Steve said. "Loki, your daughter needs you now."

Loki refused to hold his child and said, "That man better save Misumi or else every one of you will pay." Loki stormed out of the home without looking at the girl. Everyone didn't know what to do with her. Natasha took the little girl and cleaned her up, dressed her up with clothes that she bought and tried to put her to sleep. When midnight arrived Tony arrived with horrible news. The team couldn't handle it and they didn't know how or when to tell Loki. "I preserved her body in case some miracle happens," Tony said. "But, for what I see, there's no hope."

"What are we going to do with the little girl?" Natasha asked.

"I will take her to Asgard, her highness might want to see her granddaughter," Thor said as he carried the little girl. As soon as everyone went to bed after the long night he went back to Asgard. Thor's arrival to Asgard was a surprise to the new grandparents. The news brought tears but also joy. They both returned to earth two days after the incident. Hlín took her grandchild to where Loki was and Hœnier went to Tony's basement and give the powers that were taken away since birth.

At Misumi's home, Loki was like he was after his mother's funeral. Beaten up by the emotions he suppressed that day. "Loki," Hlín said. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same, what are you doing here?" Loki replied.

"I came here because I'm doing something your fiancé would have wanted. You have to take care for your child Loki."

"I don't want to take care of a monster... She killed her mother, did Thor tell you that?"

"He told me about the complications at the delivery."

"Did he tell you, that thing ate her until she could get out."

Hlín sighed, "Loki, you better hold this child. You owe me that much more than what I'm asking."

"I don't owe you anything."

"The problems your people caused in Asgard were one of the reasons I had to give Misumi away. So, yes, you owe that much. Hold your daughter!"

The child cried at because of Hlín's screams. She handed the little girl to Loki and carried her. After that, the baby felt his embrace she calmed down feeling a familiar presence. The little girl oped her eyes and she smiled. Loki cried to see all that Misumi described was actually true and how much she resembled the mother. "Loki, if you loved my daughter cherish that little girl. She's the only proof that your love is strong."

Then they heard rapid footsteps and a woman screaming Loki's name. That woman went to take is room and hugged him. She was dressed as a goddess and he felt a strong power flowing inside if her. Loki hugged her really tight. "How are you here?" He said.

"The deal with Odin was broken, the moment she died by the hands of an Asgardian she was able to recover her powers and come back as the goddess she truly is," Hœnier said. "I believe this is enough payment for reuniting our family."

Loki was in shock with Hœnier's words, it was the first time he didn't say a life threatening comment to Loki. "Is our daughter okay?" Misumi said.

"She is, she's just like you said..." Loki cried.

Misumi kissed him as consolation. "I'm never leaving you. I am yours and yours forever." She said. "Let's get married, it doesn't have to be something big. I just want to be with you."

"And I with you," He said and kissed her.

The parents were happy to see their daughter with her own little family and thinking they did the right thing sending her to Earth. Everything they lost with was gained with the birth of that little girl.


	25. Chapter 25

Planning the wedding was a tedious process. You had the parents, Thor and Loki wanting an old fashion Asgardian wedding, you had Tony trying to plan this big white wedding, you had Natasha telling them to marry off in Vegas since it's something small  
and they don't spend much and finally you had Steve with a traditional Christian wedding. Misumi was happy to have so many people thinking of her wedding, but nobody took in consideration what she wanted.

On one of her free days of the madness, she visited Bruce just to have some peace for once. With that visit, Bruce was dilated with the girls visit and actually enjoyed having the baby in his office. "So, how are the wedding preparations?" He said.

"Nothing is going as I expected, everyone wants something without taking my ideas into consideration," Misumi replied. "Plus, she keeps me so busy I can't argue with them."

"She is a keeper, but don't you think the bride should say something?"

Misumi laughed at his reply. "You are right but if I have four gods, a playboy millionaire, an assassin, and Captain America, it's pretty hard to fight them off."

"I know how that feels," he said as he carried the baby girl. "So, what name have you given this little princess?"

"Well, I haven't given much thought to it with all the stress that the wedding has given me."

"It's only natural, but it's been weeks since the little girl was born you ought to give her a name."

"If you say so..."

Banner laughed a little and said, "You should talk about it with your soon to be husband."

"He is too busy arguing about the wedding that my words don't reach out to him."

"In that case, why don't you discuss it with me?" He replied. "Well, each time I see the girl I insist on calling her Zelda. It's a medieval name and it's used for to name a princess in a game. I think it's fit for the princess of Asgard."

"Zelda... Zelda Laufeyson, it has a ring to it." Misumi replied, "I guess will be her name from now on."

Misumi stayed with Banner up until the it was too late to leave the office. He accompanied her to her home having an endless conversation about the new member that captivated every avengers heart. They said their fair wells and left each other's side  
the minute Misumi stepped inside the house. "Luna, is that you?" Loki said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late I never imagined the visit would be that long, anyways I..."

Then Loki interrupted immediately, "Luna, about the wedding, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"I know that everyone has been pushing you on choosing one idea for our wedding, but I want to know, what do you want for the wedding?"

Misumi was amazed at what he said to her and she eagerly explained she wanted a simple white wedding in the beach. After that discussion, Loki agreed on telling everyone about what she wanted. "Go, rest you must be tired, I'll take Zelda up to her room."

"How did you know I named her?"

"I heard you talking to the monster."

"He has a name Loki."

"A name I refuse to remember," he replied. He carried his daughter upstairs to her little room. Loki heard Luna's footsteps heading to the shower, so, with the spare time he had, before cleaning his daughter, he took her to the attic. In there, there  
was a wedding dress and next to it, there was another dress that would only fit a baby. "This will be the dress you are wearing in your mother's wedding," He said. "I always knew your mother wanted something simple for a wedding. I got her a simple  
dress, which your grandmother will have my head after she discovers this."

Zelda then moaned giving an indication she was soon about to cry for hunger. Loki rushed back to her room and got one of her bottles. He sat down on Luna's rocking chair and started feeding her. Then he heard Zelda cry once again but in his room. Misumi  
was breastfeeding. Loki chuckled. "I could have taken her," Loki said.

"You didn't wake up when she began to cry," She said. "Plus, today you'll need your energy to deal with everyone about the wedding decisions."

Loki smiled, "Today, I have to make a decision over the wedding plans we want to follow. I have to say Natasha's idea is not bad."

"No, we are not going to do that." Misumi began to burp Zelda. "Besides I just want a simple white wedding."

Loki chuckled and got out of bed. "Maybe you should go and face the wrath of all those who want to plan our wedding."

Misumi gave him the stink eye and got dressed. After that, the couple went to the Avenger tower and began their daily routine. This time, Misumi made the decision of a small white wedding. Tony leaped with joy when his idea of a white wedding would happen.  
To their surprise, everything that was going to be at the wedding was already ordered. Somehow, the couple knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.

 **FIN**


End file.
